


Maybe this was a good idea afterall

by that_space_ace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_space_ace/pseuds/that_space_ace
Summary: Remus couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. He waited for years and along the way he met Virgil who also wanted to meet his soulmate. Going to college would start a new chapter of their lives but maybe that chapter would lead them to their soulmates.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 27





	Maybe this was a good idea afterall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second intruality fic. I love this ship so much and There isn't much content for it so I've decided to take matters into my own hands.

“Ro, Ro, look my name showed up!” Remus said to his twin.

“So is mine!” Roman responded. 

Now the twins are celebrating their 5th birthday so of course, their names would show up today. However, neither of them knows how to read. They hadn’t even started school yet but they were going to next week, so soon they would know who they were destined to spend their lives with. 

“What does yours say Rem?” Roman asked his twin.

“I don’t know, mama said that we’ll be able to read them when we start school though.”

~~

Remus had wanted to meet Patton since the day he learned how to read the name on his arm. They were in their sophomore year of high school when Roman met Janus. Janus was cool and he would help Remus prank Roman. 

When Roman had met Janus he was happy for his brother. Of course, he was. But Remus was a little bummed out that meeting Janus meant that the twins would spend less time together. He still hadn’t met his soulmate and he started to get lonely. 

That was until he met Virgil. Another kid that hadn’t met his soulmate either. The two of them got along decently. Some of Remus' remarks made Virgil uncomfortable so Remus started to learn how to filter himself. Virgil’s soulmate's name was Logan. A good portion of the time that Virgil and Remus had together was spent gushing about how much they wanted to meet Logan and Patton. 

~~

Highschool had ended and neither Remus nor Virgil had met their soulmates. They started getting worried that they would argue with their soulmates the same way that Roman and Janus argued. The two would fight often and bring Remus and Virgil into it or use them as moral support afterward. 

All four of them had enrolled and got into the same school, which just happened to have a broad enough range of subjects to satisfy all of them. 

While the group was taking their things to their dorm Janus and Roman started arguing again. Virgil and Remus decided that the two could sort out their own argument and went to get lunch since they had already taken their boxes into the dorm. 

“You ready Scare Bear? We’re finally gonna go to college and start living in the real world. And we might just meet our soulmates here.”

“Re, you ask that like I  _ want _ to be in the real world. There are so many things that could happen or go wrong. We’re lucky we managed to find enough scholarships for the four of us to get in without too much debt. Who knows how we're gonna survive once we leave and don’t have the dorms to stay in?” Virgil responded to his best friend starting to panic a little bit.

“Sorry Virge, I’m just excited. Now we can do whatever we want without our stupid parents telling us what to do.” Remus explained as the two walked into a small bakery near the college.

The two continued talking while they ate their meal before getting ready to head back to their dorm with hopes that their roommates had stopped arguing. 

Once they got to their dorm they came face to face with their roommates in the middle of a make-out session.

“Well, they’re not fighting anymore,” Virgil commented sarcasm clear in his voice. 

“No shit Sherlock,” Remus responded shoving the two out of the way so he could head to his room. He started unpacking his boxes looking for where to put his things. He was a pretty clean person unlike what people tend to assume. He put on MCR (thanks Virgil) and started putting his clothes up first. 

Right as Remus had finished setting everything up Roman called him into the living room.

“Hey Rem, Virge, these are our neighbors.” He said as the two approached the room at the same time, “I didn’t catch your names.” 

“Sup’ I’m Remy, this is my partner Emile, his cousin Patton,” Remus arm light up “and their best friend Logan.” Virgil’s arm followed in lighting up.

“Holy shit Virge, what’d I tell ya? I knew this was gonna be a good year.” Remus said elbowing Virgil in the ribs.

“Ow, Rem. You’re gonna make a bad impression. Oh my god, you already have. This is awful.” Virgil started panicking. 

“Shit, Virge, Virge look at me.” Virgil Virgil lifted his head looking into Remus’ eyes. “Can you breathe with me? In for 1, 2, 3, 4. Good now hold, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Alright out for 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.” The two repeated that two more times before Virgil had started to calm down. “There you go, buddy. Sorry for that scarecrow I didn’t think that through.”

Remus looked up forgetting that there were other people there. “Nice to meet you. I’m Remus, that’s my twin Roman, his boyfriend Janus, and my best friend Virgil. Sorry, that’s how you guys had to meet us.” Remus said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. As Remus was introducing everyone Logan and Patton’s arms light up.

“Well would you look there babes, it’s your soulmates,” Remy commented, getting a light nudge from Emile.

“Babes?” Roman asked.

“It’s just how we talk nothing is going on with him and Patton and Logan,” Emile explained trying to avoid any drama that could start because of Remy’s language.

“Hiya there kiddo, I’m Patton but I guess you already knew that,” Patton said, extending an arm out to shake.

“Remus.” He returned the handshake, a light blush coating his face.

~~ 

The rest of the night continued with everyone getting to know each other. Once the guests left the dorm Remus and Virgil started gushing about their soulmates, both excited to meet such amazing people. They had both set up dates with their soulmates and decided that they would get ready for their respective date together.

~~

As the next few days passed their dates were coming up. Remus set Virgil up with a tight purple shirt, a new leather jacket, a pair of black ripped jeans, and a pair of combat boots. They both agreed that Virgil should pick out the jewelry and makeup since he knew that area better. 

Virgil had put together Remus’ whole outfit and Remus loved him for it. Remus was wearing a dark green button-up, some black slacks that he had borrowed from Roman, and a pair of black dress shoes. 

They both loaded into Virgil’s truck and drove to the park that was across their campus. 

~~ 

Remus felt himself blush as he saw Patton look him up and down once they had seen him. Virgil laughed at his friend's misfortune and nudged the other closer to his soulmate. “Go get em’ boy” he whispered in his ear before winking and walking in the other direction.

“Uh- Hi Patton. Y-you look amazing” Remus said stumbling over his words. Patton was wearing a light blue dress with a white belt that had a cat on the buckle.

“Thank you, Remus, I wasn’t sure if you would like it or not but Logan said to go for it,” Patton responded. Remus could sense the shyness in Patton’s voice and knew that they were perfect. “I brought us a picnic because I forgot to make plans. I hope you haven’t eaten yet.”

The two had their picnic getting along well despite their differences. The only person that had ever gotten along with Remus that much before had been Virgil. 

~~

Virgil drove the two back to their apartment and they spent yet another day gushing about their soulmates.

Going to college had been a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment and have a great day.


End file.
